1. Technical Field
The invention is related to video recorders equipped with microphones for recording both video images and sound, particularly video "camcorders" of the type currently sold for home use having manual or automatic zoom telescopic lens capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video camcorders having zoom telescopic lens capability are well known in the art, such as the Kodak MVS 3460 video camcorder sold by Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, New York. The zoom lens control enables the user to dramatically "zoom" in on a particular subject in the field of view. While this technique is particularly effective for highlighting various subjects in the recorded video program, there is no practical method in the art for effecting corresponding changes in the recorded sound.
Typically, such home camcorders are equipped with a microphone affixed to the camcorder characterized by a permanent acoustic acceptance angle or "field of view" corresponding to the acoustic focus of the microphone. Typically, the acoustic focus of the microphone is almost unidirectional. The dramatic effect of the zoom lens on the recorded image is not accompanied by any corresponding changes in the recorded sound.
As one example, when zooming in on one person conversing in a noisy crowd of other persons, it may be desirable to attenuate the sound received from all other persons in the crowd while highlighting the conversation of the one person being zoomed upon. Presently available camcorders intended for home use have no means of accomplishing this.